


Give And Take

by Hatterized



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation Interruptus, Negan is an interrupting asshole, Shower Sex, Smut, that's a tag? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 20:36:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11192925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatterized/pseuds/Hatterized
Summary: When Negan and the Saviors show up bright and early for a supply pickup, Negan goes looking for Rick and walks in on more than he bargained for. Not that he minds.





	Give And Take

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an anonymous tumblr request for Negan showing up for a pickup and walking in on Rick jerking off in the shower (+ dirty talk)

Negan doesn’t normally go on pickup runs. He also doesn’t normally like to wake up at the ass-crack of dawn to go on said pickup runs on the infrequent times he does choose to accompany his soldiers. It’s just something about the Alexandria group- one member in particular- that makes him tag along every single week, giddy as a kid on Christmas morning.

And when their trucks roll up to the front gate today, it’s about as early as a kid would wake up on Christmas- it was still dark out when they’d left the Sanctuary, and only just now is dawn starting to break over the treeline. It makes the picturesque little neighborhood of Alexandria seem even sleepier and more detached from the real world, Negan thinks. Of course, with him and his people parking out front and spreading out through the town to collect their tribute, the residents of Alexandria are far from detached from the world beyond their steel walls.

It’s been a little over a month that they’ve been collecting from Alexandria, so Negan barely needs to direct people when they disembark. “You know what to fucking do,” he calls to them, “Move out!”

And they do immediately, Arat leading the way to the armory. Negan lingers by his truck for a moment, watching, and then makes a beeline right for the house he’s been itching to pay a visit to since…well, since last week’s pickup.

He’s not exactly sure what it is about Rick Grimes, but that man knows how to wind him up just right. A damn good looking guy, for sure, with the best fucking angry glare that he always levels Negan with when they’re together. There’s something in Rick, something always simmering right below the surface of those ice-blue eyes that is constantly threatening to boil over.

And Negan, who’s never been afraid to openly admit how much of a dick he can be, wants desperately to see what happens when Rick finally does lose his shit. Rick’s dangerous- even the way the man had broken down in a sobbing, snotty mess the first night they’d met couldn’t make Negan forget that. He’s got the sense to know that the level of sheer badass that Rick had shown in leading his people into slaughtering twenty of Negan’s own men in their sleep is never far away.

That should probably worry him, he knew. He should probably be doing all he could to continually break Rick down and beat that fighting spirit right out of him. He did his fair share of taunting and goading and threatening, of course, but there’s a part of him that really likes that Rick isn’t afraid to go toe-to-toe with him, doesn’t flinch away when Negan leans in close and gets in his face.

Maybe he has a thing for badasses. Or maybe he just likes being that close to Rick.

Either way, it’s Rick that he’s off to see. It’s so damn early in the morning that there are only patrol guards awake and about- there was nobody to greet them at the gate except the woman who let them in, and there aren’t any people walking around like there usually are.

For a moment, Negan lets his mind wander a little, wonders if Rick’s still in bed, fast asleep. His brain latches onto the thought like a dog with a bone, picturing Rick, sleep-soft beneath warm blankets, his perpetually frowning face peaceful for once. His hair would probably be all mussed, and he’d be dressed down in boxers and a thin t-shirt that Negan can practically see through. Or- fuck, maybe Rick sleeps shirtless? Negan hums happily at the notion of waking Rick up and getting to watch him pad barefoot around his bedroom clad only in boxers.

He doesn’t bother knocking when he approaches Rick’s house, just walks right in like he owns the place. Which, really, by extension, doesn’t he? He owns Alexandria, has them under his thumb, owns the people here, owns Rick…the thought pleases him.

Like he said, he’s never shied away from admitting that he can be a bit of a dick.

His presence is acknowledged by an indignant teenage huff from the kitchen. Negan grins and turns and is met with an angry one-eyed stare over a box of off-brand Frosted Flakes. Negan briefly wonders exactly how stale they are- Frosted Flakes used to be his favorite.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Carl snaps, his mouth twisted into a frown. Negan strides over to the counter and rests on his elbows, grinning easily.

“You know, you should watch your fucking language, kid. Your dad know you talk like that to adults?”

Carl rolls his one good eye, and Negan’s got to hand it to him- it’s no less effective than if he still had them both. He wonders if the kid practiced all those grumpy teenage expressions in the mirror after he lost it to make sure he could still be just as convincingly sullen as before. “You’re not really one to talk about language, asshole,” Carl mutters around a mouthful of cereal.

Negan rocks back on his heels with the strength of his laughter. “You’re a rude fucker, you know that, kid? You one of those people who needs their morning cuppa joe before they’re fit to talk to people or something?”

“I don’t drink coffee. The only kind that’s not expired anymore is instant, and it’s gross.” Carl retorts, and then his frown deepens like he’s angry with himself for falling into Negan’s banter and saying something that wasn’t a direct insult to Negan.

“Fair play, kid,” Negan nods in hearty agreement. “And I’m here to do the weekly pickup. Or have you lost track of the fuckin’ days?”

Carl glares at him. “I know _that_. I meant why are you in our house.”

“I was droppin’ by to see your dear ol’ dad, but you sidetracked me with your swearing and cereal. Mind if I try a handful of these?” He reaches for the box and Carl snatches it away, a bold move that makes Negan laugh again.

“Yeah, I do mind. Your men are taking your stuff. This is ours.” Carl clutches at the box protectively, like it’s precious.

Negan considers pulling the “I own all your shit” card, but figures that if Rick comes down and sees him stealing his kid’s breakfast, he’ll have an absolute shitfit. Plus, Negan’s not really in the business of stealing more than his fair share. Carl’s right- he said he’d only take what’s been set aside for them in the pantry, and he’s a man of his word.

“Fine, kid, fine. You fucking win, alright. Unclench for a goddamn minute. I’m not gonna steal your damn cereal.”

He does, however, swipe a single flake out of Carl’s bowl as the kid sets the box on the counter again. Carl makes an offended noise, and Negan crunches happily, enjoying the taste of sweetness on his tongue.

Not bad, he thinks. Definitely not too stale. They must have only opened the box recently.

“Sorry, kid. Couldn’t help myself. These are damn good, though. I’ll have you tell your dad to set the next box he finds aside for me.”

Carl glares at him, looking a little too righteously indignant over a single morsel of cereal, but something about his one-eyed glare makes him feel the slightest twinge of guilt. He sighs dramatically, rubbing a hand over his face. “Tell you what, kid. To get you to stop giving me that damn stink eye, I’ll make you a deal. You get your dad to set aside a box of these, and I’ll trade you a box of whatever kind of cereal you want.”

Carl blinks at him like he’s insane. “What?”

“I’ll trade you. We have a shitload at the Sanctuary, but no Frosted Flakes, and they’re my favorite. So tell me what you like, and I’ll bring it with me next time. Give and take, simple as that.”

Carl looks at him like he doesn’t quite believe him, and it’s a long second before he says. “Cap’n Crunch. The peanut butter kind.” He says it like a challenge, like he’s daring Negan to be able to find it.

Negan just smiles. “Alright, got it. One box of Peanut Butter Crunch. You’ve got my word, kid. Now, where’s your daddy?”

Carl looks unimpressed. “He’s upstairs. Probably checking on Judith.” He rinses his bowl out in the sink and puts the box of cereal away. On the way out the door he mutters,“Don’t steal my fucking Frosted Flakes.”

Negan calls back, “Don’t need to, I’ll have my own next week!” And Carl bangs the door shut behind him.

Negan thinks Carl should probably give instant coffee another shot.

After Carl’s gone, Negan ascends the stairs in search of Rick. He makes for Judith’s room when he hears it- the sounds of the shower running down the hall.

 _Oh_.

Oh, this is even better than finding Rick cozy and asleep.

Negan doesn’t even think before he trots down the hall and quietly opens the bathroom door, stepping inside. The glass door of the shower is fogged over for the most part, only Rick's head and shoulders visible. He's turned away from Negan- _perfect_ , he thinks. All the better to give Rick a little scare.

He creeps quietly toward the shower, thankful that Rick hasn’t seemed to hear him yet.

He grasps the shower door and yanks it open all at once, and-

_Holy fucking shit._

Rick gives a startled yelp when Negan pulls the door open, whirling in place to face him, his face frozen in a look of slack horror. He’s flushed from head to toe, dripping wet as steamy water pours over him, and god _damn_ if his chest and abs aren’t as beautifully sculpted as they looked beneath all those button-up shirts he wears.

He’s also got one hand wrapped around his rather sizable and impressively hard dick.

Negan can hardly believe his luck.

Rick seems to be in shock, which is the only explanation as to why he’s not moving his hand yet. Negan, for once, is at a loss for words. He’s imagined Rick like this before- naked and flushed with his dick hard as a rock- but he never thought he’d get a chance to see him like this.

He’s not disappointed in the least. Rick definitely lives up to the damn hype Negan created in his head.

Rick gapes at him for another moment, his flushed face growing even redder, and then he seems to come to his senses, cupping his hands over his bulging crotch in a vain attempt at preserving his modesty.

“What the _hell_ are you doing?” He growls, and it comes out as a furious hiss between his teeth. Negan realizes he should probably say something. It’s a bit weird that he hasn’t said anything yet. To be fair, he was more than a little distracted.

“I was lookin’ for you, Rick!” Negan exclaims, his voice a bit hoarse. “Thought I’d give you a little surprise. And instead, you fuckin’ surprised the shit outta me! God _damn_ , what a way to start the fucking morning!” He grins like an asshole, not even remotely pretending to look at Rick’s face.

Rick shifts awkwardly, glaring at Negan now. “Great, you’ve had your fun. You want to get the fuck out now?”

That only makes Negan’s grin widen, because he _really_ loves it when Rick swears like that. “Nah, I think I’ll stay. Looks like you were right in the middle of something, and there’s no need to stop on my account. By all fucking means, go back to what you were doing.”

If looks could kill, Negan would definitely be six feet under right now. But there’s something else in that blue-eyed death stare, too- something dark and hungry that Negan catches glimpses of in Rick’s eyes from time to time when they start getting in each other’s faces. He’d seen it on that first pickup, when he’d pulled Rick aside in the armory to talk to him one-on-one. Rick had looked ready to fight then, too, but then he’d dropped his gaze to Negan’s mouth, his eyes going dark, something dangerously close to _want_ swimming in his blue eyes.

And that’s what Rick’s doing now, too. He’s watching intensely as Negan’s eyes rake over his bare body, staring at Negan’s mouth when his tongue darts out to wet his lips. He shuffles under the stream of the shower, the water forming rivulets that stream over his flushed skin. The look on his face is an odd one, somewhere between fury and embarrassment and intrigue.

And because Negan’s an asshole, he pushes, seeing if he can make that annoyance disappear and replace it with something else.

“You look real fuckin’ good, you know that, Rick?” He croons. “All pink and pretty like this…damn, you’re fucking gorgeous. Better than I imagined, even, and that’s fucking saying something.”

Rick actually fucking smirks at that. “You been thinking about me a lot, Negan?”

Not the response Negan was expecting, but he fucking rolls with it. “Oh, you’d better believe I have, baby. Can’t tell you how many mornings I’ve been right where you are right now, jerking myself off thinking about you and just how fucking tight your ass has got to be.”

A threshold has definitely been crossed here. Negan’s vulgar, but he’s never like this, not just to mess with people. He’s not messing with Rick, though- he’s telling the truth. Why he’s admitting to it, he has no idea, but the cat’s out of the goddamn bag now.

Rick cocks his head like he’s trying to work out what Negan’s angle is. “That so?” he asks.

“Sure as shit is, Rick,” Negan retorts. “How about you. You thinkin’ about me just now? Were you in here stroking that gorgeous cock of yours and picturing me all the way up inside you, fucking you so good you can’t help but scream my fucking name?”

Rick snorts in derision. “No.”

Negan’s not put off by that. “Maybe I should fix that then, hm? Give you something to look back on during your morning sausage pull?”

Rick only rolls his eyes a little at the euphemism. “I think I got plenty of stuff to think about.”

Negan grins wickedly, tongue between his teeth. “Oh, baby. You let me get you off right now, you’re gonna be thinkin’ about me for a _damn_ long time, I can promise you that. I can fucking _deliver_ in this area, and _that_ is a guaran-fucking-tee.”

He keeps waiting for Rick to start yelling at him, and it keeps not coming. Rick needs to hurry the fuck up and tell him to fuck off before he starts getting his hopes up.

“You got a lot of experience in this area, then?” Rick asks, oddly conversational for a guy whose hands are clasped protectively around his still-hard dick. “From what I heard, you got a handful of wives back where you live, but I haven’t heard about any husbands.”

Negan chuckles at that. “Just because I don’t have anyone wantin’ to make it official doesn’t mean I haven’t seen my fair share of dick, Rick. I know how to drive stick. I’ll make it worth your while, I swear.” He winks suggestively. “I take so much from you, about time I started giving a little something back, right? Tit for tat, give and take.”

Rick’s eyes narrow, searching him for the joke. “Blow me.”

If he’s bluffing, he’s got a damn good poker face. “If that’s what you want, Rick, I’ll get in there and fucking give it to you. Suck your fat cock until you’re coming right down my throat.”

Rick cocks his head again, smirking. He moves his hands away from his crotch, his cock still standing stiff between his thighs. “Do it, then.”

Negan undresses so fast he wouldn’t be surprised to see smoke coming off of his discarded jeans. He clambers into the shower with Rick and slides the door shut behind them, waits for Rick to scream at him to get out, that he was _just fucking kidding, you maniac_.

It doesn’t come. Instead, Rick leans up into his space, licking his lips. The water streams over them both now, hot enough to fill the stall with steam. “Go on, then,” he says, nudging his erection against Negan’s belly.

Negan knows that he’s done absolutely nothing in his life to deserve this, but he’s not about to question it.

He drops to his knees on the wet tile of the shower, and Rick reaches back to adjust the heat a little. Negan's hands wander over Rick’s sides and belly before coming to rub at his thighs. Rick’s cock hangs heavy in front of his face, thick and flushed and leaking a little. Instinctively, Negan’s tongue flicks out to lap at the sensitive head, taking a taste.

Above him, Rick’s breath hitches and his fingers twist into the wet locks of Negan’s hair. “You- you gonna suck me, or just be a damn tease?”

Negan responds with a cocky smirk and a long, slow lick up the underside of Rick’s cock, from base to tip. He keeps eyes contact with Rick as he does it, watches how Rick’s chest shudders with stuttering breaths. “Hold on to something, baby,” he purrs, and Rick’s snorting derisively above him, but then Negan takes the head of Rick’s dick into his mouth and sucks, and Rick _whines_.

Negan dips his head then, taking all of Rick into his mouth and bobbing his head, tongue working along the underside, and Rick’s fingers are pulling at his hair now, soft keening noises escaping his throat as Negan swallows around his length. His hips nudge forward, and when Negan hums his approval, Rick stats thrusting, panting heavily as he fucks into the plush warmth of Negan’s mouth. Negan lets his hands wander up to Rick’s ass, cupping and pinching and squeezing. He can hear Rick starting to come undone, sees the way his mouth has fallen open on a permanent gasp, feels the way his cock twitches against his tongue.

“Fuck, Negan, s-so good-” the words spill out of him like he can’t hold them back, and Negan preens a little bit, because it’s been a minute since he’s been with a man, and knowing he’s doing well enough to make _Rick fucking Grimes_ praise him is nothing short of a massive boost to his ego.

It’s when Negan gives his ass a light smack that Rick groans a throaty noise and spills into Negan’s mouth. “ _Fuck_ , shit- oh, _Negan_ -” He whines, hips still twitching forward as Negan swallows and pulls off to lick him clean. Negan finds that he really, _really_ likes how Rick tastes, and presses one last kiss to the tip of Rick’s softening cock before pulling himself upright and looking Rick over again.

Rick looks just a pretty as Negan thought he would post-orgasm- his chest is heaving with labored breaths and he’s leaning back against the wall of the shower, gazing up at Negan with hazy blue eyes that for once aren’t filled with contempt.

It’s a look Negan could get used to seeing.

For now, he slides back up into Rick’s space, drawing the smaller man up against him so that Rick’s back is flush against his chest. He feels Rick melt back against him, soft as butter, and he laughs quietly, peppering his wet shoulders with kisses while slowly grinding against Rick’s backside. Somewhere between seeing Rick with his dick in hand and having him come in his mouth, Negan has gotten unbearably hard, and the slippery slide of wet shin on wet skin is driving him out of his mind a little.

His lips find the shell of Rick’s ear. “I think it’s my turn now, Rick. Don’t you fucking worry, though- I’ll make sure you get taken care of, too.” Rick shudders against him, ass pressing back against Negan’s dick like he wants Negan to take him right then. Negan noses at the soft skin behind Rick’s ear and drags one hand up the smaller man’s torso, fingertips skimming across flushed skin before coming to rest at the seam of Rick’s lips.

Negan doesn’t even have to ask- Rick takes them almost eagerly, taking two fingers into his mouth and sucking to wet them. Negan purrs, pulling him closer and stroking lightly over his tongue. “Oh _fuck,_ Rick. That’s right, baby. Get them nice and wet. You ever had anything inside you before?” He’s not surprised when Rick shakes his head. “Oh, baby, I’m gonna make you feel so _fucking_ good. Gonna slide my fingers into you nice and slow, work you open ‘til your pretty cock is hard and leaking again.” He withdraws his fingers with a soft wet noise and pulls Rick out of the spray of the water, pressing him up against the far wall. Rick goes willingly, bracing his hands against the tile and spreading his legs as far as he can in the tight space.

Negan groans at the sight of him and he’s back behind him in a flash, wet fingers teasing Rick’s tight opening. Rick makes a noise in his throat, somewhere right on the edge of needy, and Negan rewards him by sliding the first finger in. “Fuck, Rick. So fucking _tight_ \- I can’t wait to get my cock in there, see your tight ass just swallowing me up.” Rick nudges his hips back onto the finger and Negan starts stroking him from the inside, searching, and when he finds what he’s looking for, Rick shouts, his voice broken and echoing in the small room.

“Negan! _Fuck!_ More, more, please!” The neediness in his voice is so unabashed that Negan can’t help but oblige him, working the second finger in and curling them just right, watching as Rick’s fingers curl against the tile. “Yes, yes, _fuck_ , it’s so good, feels so fucking _good_ -”

“You like that, Rick? Goddamn, you look so fucking hot right now, taking my fingers like this, fucking yourself on them.” His free hand roams over Rick’s ass, squeezing him and then giving a swift smack to the wet skin. “Fuck, you’ve got a nice ass. The things I wanna fucking do to it- bend you over and pound right into you wherever I fucking can. Spread you open and eat you out ‘til you’re sobbing my name…”

Rick shakes, reaching back and raking his nails down Negan’s thigh. “Fuck me. I need you to fuck me, need you inside me.”

Negan chuckles and withdraws his fingers, spitting and slicking his cock best he can. “You’re a needy fuck, you know that, Rick? And goddamn _loud_ , too. Never would have thought that about you. Can’t fucking wait to hear what you sound like wrapped around my dick.”

Rick throws a flirtatious, heated look over his shoulder. “Hurry the fuck up, then.” His hair is falling in his face and over his forehead, dripping wet, and he looks _undone_ in such a fucking delicious way that has Negan grabbing his hips and lining up with his stretched entrance.

The push inside sees them both moaning, Rick’s head dropping between his shoulders and Negan’s hold on Rick’s hips tightening. “Oh, _Rick_ ,” Negan pants once he’s fully inside, “I’m gonna fucking take you apart, baby.” He starts up a brutal pace, unable to hold back, and Rick matches him thrust for thrust, rolling his hips back and moaning so beautifully. On one particular thrust in, Rick clenches around Negan’s dick, shouting incoherently as he’s fucked.

“Oh, Jesus, fuck, _Negan!_ I- I…” Negan’s hips punch out broken noises from the smaller man, and he reaches down to take Rick’s cock in hand and stroke him. He’s hard again, cock swinging with each thrust, but he jerks violently when Negan gets his fingers around him. “Can’t- I can’t!” He whines, trembling, “Too sensitive.”

Negan releases him and ops to move his hands up Rick’s chest, playing with the hard buds of his nipples. “You gonna come without me touching you, Rick?” he groans out, his legs shaky. He’s getting close, especially with how Rick’s squeezing him right now, but he’s determined to make Rick come again first. He twists a nipple between two fingers, and Rick chokes on a moan. “You gonna come _so fucking hard_ just from my thick cock in your ass, baby?”

“Ye- yes!” Rick cries, his voice wrecked. “Oh, god, Negan, I’m…I’m gonna…”

And he does, coming hard and spilling creamy white against the tile, a throaty moan leaving him. Negan can feel his legs going wobbly and weak underneath him, completely spent, and he wraps an arm around Rick's middle to keep him upright while he fucks more desperately into him. His fingertips bite into the soft flesh of Rick’s waist as he reaches his breaking point, hips stuttering.

“Oh  _fuck_ , Rick-” His forehead presses to Rick’s damp shoulder blades as he comes, filling Rick up with wet heat. He dimly hears Rick taking it with a soft, keening noise.

He’s not really sure how he stays standing after- his legs are so damn shaky that all he wants to do is sink to the floor of the shower, and Rick very nearly does exactly that when Negan releases his hold on his waist. He looks positively ruined, his wet hair clinging to him with water and sweat, his whole body flushed, Negan's come dripping down from between his thighs. They both stumble back under the spray- flinching at how cold it’s running now- and rinse off together, Negan seizing the opportunity to get a little handsy with Rick’s ass again before they step out.

“Well,” Negan says, never one to let silences linger, even if theirs wasn’t a particularly uncomfortable one. “That was fucking something. Sure as shit wasn’t expecting _that_ when I came here this morning.”

Rick flushes again, toweling off. The glare still isn’t back- Negan takes that as a good sign. In fact, for the first time since they’d met, he’s smiling a little. It’s a wry, half-exasperated smile, but it’s a smile nonetheless. “Yeah,” He agrees, “That was…somethin’.” He tosses Negan a spare towel. “Now dry the fuck off and get dressed. Last thing we need is someone comin’ up here and catchin’ us like this.”

Negan grins and rubs the towel through his hair. “So, Rick. Is this something I can start looking forward to on our little pickups here?”

Rick’s eyes flick up and down the length of his body, smirking. “Maybe,” he says coyly, and Negan grins, rocking up into his space and swatting him on the ass.

“I’ll see you next week then, Rick.”


End file.
